London, 1965 and Here
by freezinginbristol
Summary: They had just gotten used to living in this kind of setting, a constant of years that either went too fast or didn't go at all. But, as it always seemed with him, overthinking toppled everything. And she somehow goes with it. [Genderbent NA Siblings-Fem!Canada/Male!America]
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS**

The sound of sheets rustling moved through the dark room, accompanied by the occasional curse when her hand bumped against the nightside table. The lamp flickered on, making Madeline wince and groan as the buzzing of her phone seemed to increase as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," she muttered. The polar bear looks up from its spot on the bed, regarding his owner with a one dark eye before settling down again. The nation heaves a sigh, grabbing her phone and pressing the green accept button.

"Alfred, you better have a good reason for calling me at 1:00 in the morning."

She can practically feel his amusement from the other line. _Do I need a reason for wanting to talk to my baby sister?_

"I'm older than you, dipshit." Madeline snarled.

 _There's the Maddie I know. Look, I'm feeling a little bit of a…itch._

"What the hell do you mean? Alfred, you better be sick, kidnapped, or bleeding to death, otherwise I'm not-"

 _Outside._

"What?"

 _Stop lying in bed and look out the damn window._

The nation bit back a curse, muttering under her breath as she threw the covers off and got out of bed, wincing at the cold carpet. She moves aside the curtains, looking out at the somewhat noisy streets of London and below the few stories to see the figure of her brother leaning against a tree.

"You've got to be kidding me."

America grinned up at his twin, running a hand through his blond hair. _You coming or what?_

She should go back to bed. She should tell him to bug off and bother someone else as they _did_ have a meeting not eight hours from now, which their father happened to be hosting and would wring their necks if they weren't present. She should tell him to leave.

Canada sighs, rubbing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Give me five minutes."

Five minutes finds her coming out of the hotel, moving down the sidewalk to where her brother was, long legs somewhat in front of him from where he leaned against the tree, scrolling through his phone. Madeline pulls on the black jacket, flipping her long blond hair out and down her back before speaking to her brother. "Would you like to clarify on what exactly was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Alfred pockets his phone. "You're here, aren't you? And besides," he extends his arms in a grand gesture, "freedom waits for no man! Or woman, in your case." Canada blinks, once, twice, before he sighs, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys.

Her eyes widen. "You didn't."

His hand shoots out and grabs her wrist, pulling her around the tree to the sight of the dark blue 1965 convertible.

 _England's dark blue 1965 convertible_.

America smiles. "But I did."

"Dad is going to murder you. No, correction. He's going to kill you, bring you back to life, and then kill you again just for the satisfaction of doing it a second time." Her words seem to fall on deaf ears, even as she slips into the passenger seat, arms crossed and face stoic.

She didn't know how he dragged her into these things sometimes.

* * *

 **Yes, yes. It was a cheap shot to leave you there without any resolution, but this will continue! Don't worry! And, Goesto11, please don't kill me because this isn't the thing you thought it was. Friendship! Remember our friendship! Heals all wounds.**

 **Hahahahaha guys she's going to kill me.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

 _For Fairygirl34_

She offers a distraction.

It's selfish, he knows that, but at times like these he can't help but focus on her. Like a star in the movies and his eyes as invasive and searching as the camera lens.

Alfred's fingers are barely brushing the steering wheel, and he watches her head tilt back, one hand up and catching the wind while the street lights going past light her hair on fire for a moment. Her violet eyes are closed and a smile creeps on her face.

All of a sudden, she seems to notice and her head turns to lean against the headrest. Her hand comes around, fingers ghosting along his cheek and he can't help but lean into her touch for a moment.

Distraction.

Always.

They won't admit it, but a part of them both hate him because of it.

"What?" The question spills from her lips and almost is taken away with the wind before he catches it, voice quiet.

"I don't know."

Madeline chuckles, gaining a slight smile from her twin. "I'm serious."

"So am I." America responds and the way he says the words make her chest ache. He was cracking, slowly, but with everything he thought out it sometimes came quickly and sometimes it didn't. She only hums, the sound barely caught amongst the sound of the wind on the practically empty stretch of road. Canada's fingers reach forward, tuning with the dial of the radio until the sound of guitars and a slow beat fills the air.

 _You got a fast car_

 _I want a ticket to anywhere_

 _Maybe we make a deal_

 _Maybe together we can get somewhere_

Alfred's fingers tap on the steering wheel in time with the beat of the music, eyes empty as he gazed out in the expanse of the road and stars ahead of them. He catches onto the sound of his sister's voice, echoing into the night and humming through him as she sings along.

 _Anyplace is better_

 _Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

 _Maybe we'll make something_

 _Me, myself I got nothing to prove_

The physical touch almost makes her flinch as his hand slips into hers and she's close to breaking into his headspace without permission.

 _I remember we were driving, driving in your car_

 _Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

He's a buzz of nervous energy, something just begging to break the surface as they sped down the road.

 _City lights lay out before us_

 _And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

The song seems to spill out of her even more, but he's not unraveling fast enough for her to understand the root of his problem. He sure as hell didn't wake her up in the middle of the night just for a drive.

 _And I had a feeling that I belonged_

 _I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

The beat continues even when she stops, fingers turning his palm over and tracing along the lines of his skin. Alfred bites the inside of his cheek when her fingers slip up and underneath the sleeves of his jacket, brushing over the scars on his wrist.

Slow down, flyboy.

He turns then, slowing the car to an off-section of the road and parking, looking over at the expanse of the lights below them. Madeline's head leans back, eyes focusing on the expanse of the stars and sky above them, before the words spill from his lips, dead in the cool night air.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **It's late and my apologies to Fairygirl34 for this taking forever. Chemistry hurts my soul sometimes and this is the result. Song is not mine, but it is one of my favorite! Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. Really nice and you guys should look it up! And I bet all of you are wondering what in the world is up with America and I will tell you what that is!**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **I know. I'm evil. Ha.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS**

The words, it seems, are held her head as she tries to process the meaning. Canada runs a hand through her hair, voice quiet.

"I doubt you woke up in the middle of the night, drove over here in a stolen vehicle," the description makes him smile slightly, "and dragged me out here just for a "I'm sorry" to whoever or whatever," she says matter of factly.

America plays with the fabric of his jeans, fingernails scraping the material before speaking, voice hesitant before starting again. "It's hard, you know? I mean, sometimes I'm good at pretending everything's alright with me and him-me." The stumbling of words is enough to make her frown and his hand rubs the back of his neck in agitation. "I can fool everyone into thinking everything's great, like the movies." A humorless chuckle escapes his lips. "I can act it."

"You don't have to with me." Something of a sigh goes through him, but the tenseness of his shoulders does not change.

"You would hate-"

"That is a lie and you know it, Alfred F. Jones." Her piercing violet gaze leaves no room for argument, though her brother's body language is anything but. He shakes his head, sitting up and turning his body more to face her.

"We merge and we don't merge until I can't tell what's what or who's who, but everyone expects the same. Do you get it?"

Canada frowns, before shaking her head, almost flinching at the frustration in his words. "I'm sorry but I can't-"

"Of course you're sorry. You're always sorry," he snaps. Her eyes narrow at the remark.

"It's not my fault that you can't get your shit together, Alfred!" Madeline shoots back. "Look, the job is stressful and it sucks more times than it doesn't, but you can't afford to fall apart like this."

 _"_ _I can't afford to do anything!"_ He slams his hands against the steering wheel, voice echoing across the sky. She stares at him, stunned, before he unbuckles his seatbelt, practically tearing out his seat and is out of the car and slams the door behind him. She watches him for several moments, at the sight of him, gazing out over the city before his body lowers itself onto the grass, knees against his chest.

She hated him for things like these sometimes.

Madeline bites her lip, teeth digging into the soft flesh as she determined her next course of actions. One, do nothing. That wasn't even an option, as his own suffering-or whatever this could be called- would chip him away from existence altogether, and in the end, break her as well. Two, wait him out. That could work, although the same fear from option number one, while less prevalent, was still in a place that she could see.

It was his fault in the first place for using her as a purging of his emotions.

It was her fault for letting him.

Three-

Madeline frowns again, fingers unconsciously rubbing the scar on the back of her neck.

Three…talk it out.

The very idea sends a bowling ball into her stomach and having her take in a steadying breath. He was a time bomb, and it was very clear that if she didn't tread carefully around this, they'd both be fault in the aftermath of the explosion. She looks at him again, form almost invisible minus the glow of street lights from the road they came off of and the waxing moon itself, before sighing.

"We'd better get something out of this, Al." she mutters, opening the car door and stepping out.

* * *

 **Once again, people. I don't even know. And sorry, but you have another cliffhanger! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...**

 **Ha.**

 **Deal with it. :) We'll figure out what's up with these two moody creatures, most likely by the next chapter! Funny, I originally planned this to be a oneshot, but I guess this is nice as well.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Also, send me requests for anything with NA Siblings, be them Genderbent or not!**


End file.
